chroniclesofarnfandomcom-20200214-history
Kelani Record
The Kelani Record is the recorded history of the humans that arrived at Kel Arn. The Record began in 3902 GR as their first year of occupation. The first words of the Kelani Record are: "We have arrived to our new home." The Kelani Record is named for the first Chronicler of the city of Kel Arn, Kelani. Ages of the Kelani Record 0000-0100 *0000: Spring: Kingdom of Kel Arn was founded. 0101-0200 *155: Spring: Construction of the South Road begins marking the begining of Kel Arn's Age of Expansion. *160: Spring: Construction begins on Kel Essen, second of the Kels. *170: Spring: Construction begins on Kel Mara, third of the Kels. *173: Summer: Construction begins on the North Road to what will become Kel Mara. 0201-0300 *Humans make contact with the Gnomes of Tor Gizad 0301-0400 *389: Spring: Construction begins on Kel Rho. 0401-0500 *472: Spring: Construction begins on Kel Nord, the last of the Kels. 0501-0600 0601-0700 0701-0800 *720: The Barony of Northshield is settled. *732: The Barony of Southwatch is settled. *790: The Barony of High Reaches is settled. *799: Highward (stronghold) was completed. 0801-0900 *820: Kerrick Trejan is born. *856: Kerrick Trejan is crowned as King of Kel Arn. *858 Humans are permitted to join the Arcane Academy of Tor Gizad 0901-1000 *900: Kerrick Trejan dies. *907: House of Argen is founded by Lord Joran Argen *981: Autumn: The city of Baron's Gate is founded across the Sentinel Sea as a base for eastern exploration. 1001-1100 *1041 The Provice of Ryn is recognized as a colony of Kel Arn *1070: Union of Houses Argen and Gromwood and House Argen claims the Barony of the High Reaches. *1082: Highward stronghold of the High Reaches is upgraded to Highward Castle *1099 The Violet-Eye rises. Erde 27 *1099 The Mage King takes the Golden Throne, Stim 13 1101-1200 *1103: The Gizerath are started and begin patrolling the Kels and Provinces. *1107: The Green Moon rises. Azure 11. *1108: Marn 09: Violet Moon rises *1118: Erd 18: Violet Moon *1119: The Watch Towers of the Gizerath are created all across the Kels and the Provinces. *1120: Floating Towers added to the List of Forbidden Items *1128: Marn 9: Violet Moon *1171: Abdication of the Golden Throne by the Mage King. *1177: Green Moon arose in Winter, 27th of Wess. *1181: King Solvar of Kel Rho ascends to the Golden Throne and creates an extensive system of well-maintained roads between the Kels and the Provinces. 1201-1300 *1202: Abdication of the Golden Throne by King Solvar. *1215: The territory of Tyr is recognized as a colony of Kel Arn. *1255: Green Moon arose in Summer, 16th of Roan 1301-1400 *1329: Green Moon arose in Winter, 7th of Bissen *1330: Ascension of the Azure Queen, Fall 1401-1500 *1403: Roan 23: Green Moon arose in the summer. *1410: Malen: The seal upon the Gates of Malthengard is broken. *1423: Erd 3: Red Commet *1429: Stim 9: Birth of Duvell, House of Argen *1471: Turroch Trejan is born. *1477: Green Moon arose in the Winter, 12th of Malen. *1486: Black Amber Missionaries begin spreading the word of Maltharius *1493: Marn 14: Red Commet 1501-1600 1501-1525 *1504: Turroch Trejan is crowned King of Kel Arn. *1510: Garvin Trejan is born. *1515: Blood Fever stars *1520: Brindle 7: Birth of Randelfur 1526-1550 *1527: Birth of Mara the Midwife of Wyckhurst *1535: Bissen 20: Dannu Wyn is born. *1536: The Rambling Rose Tavern is constructed in the village of Wyckhurst. *1540: Veren 12, Brenna ap Morden is born. *1545: Garvin Trejan is crowned King of Kel Arn. *1547: Turroch Trejan dies *1548: Marn 27: Violet Moon *1549: Marn 1: Blue Shield moon 1551-1575 *1551: Erd 1: Green Moon arose in Summer *1557: Stim 23: Shawna ap Charrik is born *1559: Marn 20: Dannu Wyn is married to Brenna ap Morden *1559: Korvic Trejan is born *1560: Roan: 01: Bron Wyn was born *1564: Brindle 25: Red Commet, Gar Wyn is born *1568: Dun 18: Violet Moon, Birth of Alwyn of Wyckhurst 1576-1599 *1580: Malen 20: Death of Brenna dar Wyn. *1581: Dun 02: Dannu Wyn marries Shawna ap Charrik *1588: Marn 9: Violet Moon *1591: Garvin Trejan dies. *1598: Malen 18: Violet Moon, *1598: Roan 7: Tarach 'Sunstryker' of the House of Trejan is born in Kel Arn. 1601-1700 *1601: Wess 20: King Korvic, Tarach's Father, is killed on his 42nd Birthday. *1618: Erd 9: Violet Moon *1625: Malen 17: Green Moon occurs in the Winter. *1634: Stim 9: Red Commet. *1661: Tarach Trejan becomes the High King of the Kels. Category:History Category:Record